Episode IV-VII Forced Move
Episode IV-VII Forced Move is the twenty-fifth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Ange heads to Rokkenjima to end her journey and learn the true meaning of magic, but Kasumi and her men are expecting her there. Plot Summary First Half In 1998, Ange is on a boat heading to Rokkenjima, guided by Captain Kawabata. Amakusa asks if Ange remembers anything about the island, but she only went there a few times when she was young. Amakusa asks Kawabata about the "other harbor," and he explains that there was only one harbor that was publicly known. There was a second one hidden on the other side of the island that was only known to a select few people including Kinzo, Genji, Nanjo, and some other boat captains and servants; no one else in the Ushiromiya family knew about it or the second mansion Kuwadorian. Ange asks the captain what he thought of the theory that a woman named Beatrice lived in Kuwadorian, and he explains that he carried various goods there, including items only women would use; he believes the theory is correct. Amakusa then asks if he's ever seen this Beatrice, but Kawabata denies it. He adds that 30 years ago, around 1968, he was suddenly called by Genji to stop transporting things to and from Kuwadorian; after watching the servants' reaction, he deduced that Beatrice had died, so there was no need to bring food anymore. Ange then wonders that if Kuwadorian was abandoned for so long, how come Eva was able to escape there during the incident and survive? Kawabata explains that there's 2 km of distance between the main mansion and Kuwadorian, and a typhoon would make it impossible to get there; Ange wonders if there was an underground passage connecting the two, and Kawabata says he wouldn't be surprised if Kinzo built one. They finally reach the island, and Ange wants to go off by herself so she can pay her respects to her dead family with some flowers. She says that if Amakusa came with her, it'd be a pain for them as his anti-magic toxin is too strong. Amakusa has no idea what she means, and Kawabata tells her to just go; her family is waiting. Ange goes through a path that's incredibly overgrown, reaching a "do not enter" sign. She goes past it and follows a map, remarking how she was always told not to go near the forest because of the witch living inside it. She gets closer to a certain area and starts feeling the witch's presence, coming out onto a cliff. Mammon appears and suggests climbing down, but Sakutarou appears to tell her that she can't come back if she does. She agrees with him, remembering why she left on this journey: Ange originally wanted to die, but now she wants to accomplish something; if she hadn't changed, she would've climbed down the cliff with no hesitation. She looks up to the sky and tells her family: Rudolf, Kyrie, Battler, Maria, that she's come home to them. She's the last daughter of the Ushiromiya family and the last witch of Mariage Sorciere, and she understands everything; she knows the magic between them is faint but she can sense it. Ange is fully aware that magic exists, and that without love, it cannot be seen. She pulls out Maria's diary and reads it, lamenting how her magic was kind and gentle before changing into corrupted magic. At first it was magic to make sweets fall from the sky and create all sorts of happiness, but then it became magic to make the bully catch a cold. Magic to injure classmates until they died. Magic to make a bus carrying all the bullies fall off a cliff. Ange regrets hurting Maria, for Mariage Sorciere would not have turned out like this otherwise. She realizes that her goal was to stop Maria from becoming an evil black witch and make her white and pure again. She calls for Maria and asks her to show herself, but Kasumi and her henchmen suddenly appear. Kasumi notices that Ange brought flowers, so she allows her to throw them before they get down to business. The henchmen surround her and Ange asks how long she's been waiting; Kasumi's been there since early in the morning. Ange mocks her, saying that she might've had to use the bathroom behind a tree, and she gets slapped. Kasumi sees that she really is Kyrie's daughter, not having any elegance at all. Ange asks if she really resembles her that much, and Kasumi grabs her face, comparing all of Ange's features to that of the former Sumadera. She says she's spent her entire life cleaning up after Ange's mess and throws her to the ground, asking if Ange knows how much trouble Kyrie caused her when she ran away. Ange begins receiving a physical beating from the henchmen, and Kasumi laments that she was forced to carry the burden of the Sumadera family when Kyrie left and married Rudolf. She had such a carefree life, but was then forced to undergo strict training, and all of her relatives hated her because of what Kyrie did. She was even forced to break up with the man she loved and marry Kyrie's ex-fiancee; the Sumadera family never punished Kyrie because she married into the wealthy Ushiromiya family. Ange says that what she gets for not taking life seriously, but her men beat her up even more for insulting her. Kasumi hates that Kyrie was the only one who got to be happy, and that if she kills Ange she'll be able to forget her hatred and start all over. Mammon and Sakutaro watch, unable to do anything, and Ange realizes that Kasumi's life is very similar to hers. She remembers how Eva told her to act like the family successor and was always tormented by her education and bullying, and she begins to sympathize with her. Eva felt all the pressure of the Ushiromiya family, and Rosa may have felt the same way. She notes that people tend to push pain they're burdened with onto other people, and Eva, being the oldest daughter of the Ushiromiya family, passed all that pain to Rosa, and she passed it on to Maria. She realizes that Maria's magic was incredible, dissolving her pains with with it and never forcing her anger or sadness onto anyone; she gains more respect for Maria and her magic for stopping that passage of anger. Ange wishes that if Eva had learned white magic, her life could've been different. She's also surprised that she could sympathize with Eva after hating her for so long; she remembers all of the talk shows and magazines at the time who accused Eva of murdering her family on Rokkenjima, and Ange realizes that ''she ''should've been the white magician. She was Eva's only living relative and the only one who could share her pain as her ally. EVA-Beatrice then appears, surprised that Ange could see her. Second Half Ange realizes that EVA-Beatrice, the black witch, was the one standing by Eva's side and influencing her. EVA asks if Ange hates her, but she pities her instead. EVA laughs and mocks Ange, thinking she's acting so enlightened. Meanwhile Kasumi and her men have finished beating Ange, and Kasumi asks if she hates her now. Ange looks up to see EVA next to her, telling Kasumi that Ange represents her past self. She begins extolling the virtues of how fun it is to torment people and how pleasant it is to take something done to her when she was weak and do it to someone even weaker. Kasumi wants Ange to cry and apologize to her, and EVA grows more ecstatic at her,the two sharing a laugh. EVA then guides Kasumi to read through Maria's diary. Ange tells her to stop, but Kasumi begins ripping out Maria's pages and mocking them. She even rips out the pages talking about the Seven Sister of Purgatory and the lion cub as Mammon and Sakutaro tell her to stop. Kasumi finally the page with magic to get along with Rosa, and Ange tells her not to rip that one. She ignores her and mocks Maria's "uu" tic as the henchman laugh. She then throws the ruined diary to the ground and asks Ange to show them magic, mocking her and Maria for being stupid kids who deny reality. Ange finally stands up, asking Kasumi if she'll believe in Maria if she shows them magic. She accepts her challenge, and Ange declares that magic does exist; EVA reminds her that many people have relied on magic and miracles only to fall into despair, and that true magic can only be gained by black witches. The henchman provoke Ange even more, asking her to show them explosive magic. Kasumi is convinced Ange can't actually do anything, and her men aim guns at her. Ange invokes the Seven Sisters of Purgatory, and a henchman thinks she's praying. Ange warns him not to shoot; if he pulls the trigger, he will die. The man fires anyway, and a hole suddenly appears in his chest; he'd been pierced by Leviathan. The rest of the Stakes appear, and Kasumi becomes horrified, asking Ange what she did; she replies that Kasumi can't see the Stakes because she has no love. Ange remembers that day in St. Lucia, where she couldn't use magic because she didn't have the guts to kill her classmates then. She's changed since then, and now wants to create a magical miracle so she can protect Maria's world and Mariage Sorciere. The rest of Kasumi's men ready their aim, and Ange gives one last warning not to shoot and to leave the island. They ignore her and fire, only to be swiftly killed by the Stakes. EVA and Kasumi are horrified even more, and Ange proclaims that she's a real witch. Kasumi refuses to believe that magic is real, and she grabs a gun and aims it as Mammon and Sakutaro say that magic leads to happiness. Ange tells Kasumi her hatred will only hurt her in the end, and she wishes for Kasumi to end up in a quiet place as Mammon kills her. Ange tells EVA that she's next, finding it insulting that she looks so much like her dead aunt. EVA laughs, and then changes into her human form, holding a Winchester. Ange sees that Eva's become a real living human, and Eva says the black witch was the source of her magic, completely different than Ange's magic for escaping reality. Ange laments that Eva still doesn't know what real, white magic is, and she decides to prove which one is stronger. Eva acts haughty, thinking Ange can't use anymore magic since all the Stakes had already been summoned, and she fires her gun. However, it suddenly blows up because of Mammon, and Eva rolls around in pain clutching her face. Ange calls it a shame that it's come to this now that she's finally met Eva; she decides to ease her pain, picking up a henchman's gun and finishing her off. Ange returns to the rooftop, where Bernkastel congratulates her for becoming the true ANGE-Beatrice and discovering true magic. Ange has inherited the world of Mariage Sorciere, and is the last witch; she's the only one who can destroy Beatrice's world. Ange tells Bern that she's always suspected she was being lied to, citing her knowledge that she can only revive her family for the Ange of 1986, not her in 1998. Bern confirms this, and Ange accepts that in the end, she still learned how to bring her family back. Teaser The final preview is Beatrice delivering a monologue, remembering how the world burst into gold when she met with Battler. She calls it a dream, life and death repeated for infinity; it was all an illusion created by her, the miserable witch. She wishes to have a pair of wings, so that she may fly into the sky. Beatrice states her soul holds no title and no longer needs the name "Endless Witch." She wants to fly wherever she pleases, wishing only that Battler remembers everything about her. Beatrice says the next episode title and gives a question: "who...am I?" Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a forced move is where an opponent is compelled to make a move that they otherwise wouldn't make. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode